Potter Quadruplets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: James and Lily had the Chosen 4 children. When they died they went to live with Petunia. Petunia was actually nice to them. She Looked after them and her son. Now it is time for the Quad's first year. What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

James and Lily had the Chosen 4 children. When they died they went to live with Petunia. Petunia was actually nice to them. She Looked after them and her son. Now it is time for the Quad's first year. What will happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sparrow Sirius Potter was the eldest of his siblings he had red hair and hazel eyes looking like his father. Johnna Jassamyn Potter the second eldest had red hair and green eyes like her mother. Kaelea Lily Potter was the third, quad. She had black hair and hazel eyes. Then there was their last quad Harry James Potter he had black hair and green eyes he looked like his father with Lily brains there Aunt Petunia said.

They had lived with their Aunt Petunia since they were 2. Their aunt had divorced Vernon and took his son Dudley with her after he abused the Quads, Dudley and her. She now went by the name Petunia Evans once again. So they moved into a house in Liverpool far away from Vernon. Petunia doted one the Quads and her son telling them stories of her sister. She wasn't freaked when they did accidental magic. It wasn't their fault. To her surprise Dudley did accidental magic too. So she knew he would be going to Hogwarts with his cousins. But they called each other siblings. They were close with each other that made Petunia happy. Petunia's and Lily's parents were still alive and doted on the 5 grandchildren. They were glad that the Quads had survived the attack on their home. The children loved their grandparents. They were there a lot when Petunia was at work. Sparrow was like James, Johnna and Kaelea were like Lily and so was Harry. He got good grades in primary school. She was so proud of her Nieces and Nephews. It was approaching their 11th birthday and they would be going to Hogwarts. Petunia hoped everything went alright….

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it was so shot. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>They celebrated their 11th birthdays and Hogwarts letters arrived they each got one.<p>

"Looks like we need to go shopping", Petunia says smiling looking at her hyped up children

"Will someone be coming to get us?" Kaelea asks

"Yes. I am just a Muggle and don't know the way in. I hope someone goes there is only 31 days to the school term", Petunia replies

The next day there was a knock on their door.

"Hello?" Petunia says to the women dressed in robes

"Hello Miss Evans. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts. I am here to take the children shopping", Minerva says

"Can I come with you? I am their legal guardian. And Dudley is my son", Petunia asks

"Of course. Gather the children and we will get going", Minerva replies

Petunia grabs all the children and they go outside with Professor McGonagall who introduced herself to them.

"We are going to travel by port-key. Everyone take hold of the scarf", Minerva says taking out a scarf

Everyone does and they are spinning and land in an alley.

"Where are we? Professor" Dudley asks

"We are in an alley way near the Leaky Cauldron. It is a portal to the wizarding world", Minerva explains

They all follow her into the Leaky Cauldron and customers gasp.

"Is that the Potters", the whisperers say

"Follow me out back", Minerva says getting them through the crowd that was starting to gather

They go into a back alley way facing a brick wall.

"Watch me closely", Minerva says taking out her wand and tapping the bricks and showing them where to find them.

The bricks move aside and they faced a manifest alley. It was colourful and loud and busy.

"Follow me", Minerva says

"I haven't got enough money to pay for all of them", Petunia says with a worried look

"Don't worry. Your sister set up trust vaults for them. I have the keys. We will find out how much they have. We will ask the Goblins about Dudley", Minerva says, "That white marble building is Gringotts the wizarding bank. Do not offend the Goblins they make powerful enemy's"

All the kids nod knowing they had to be polite like Aunt Petunia taught them.

"I am here with the Potters and the Evans. We await your lesser", Minerva says leading the group over to the seats

Ten minutes later a Goblin comes up to them.

"I am Hagok the Potter Account Manager. Please follow me and we will go to a private room", Hagok says leading them to a big room, "Take a seat. Now I have a Will to be read to you all from Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter. Here is what is says:

_**Last Will and Testament of**_

_**Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter**_

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this our testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Remus John Lupin we leave a house in London Number 25 Oak Street. We also leave 2,000,000 Galleons._

_To Peter Patrick Pettigrew, our secret keeper, we leave 1,000,000 galleons to get him out of his mother's house._

_In case he was the one to betray us to Voldemort (as we said secret keeper) the former part is void and he is to be thrown into Azkaban in an anti-animagus cell. (He is a rat Animagus) and the key thrown into the Pacific Ocean_

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave 2,000,000 Galleons, the cottage located in Liverpool, he liked to borrow so much to have private time with his girlfriends. _

_To Minerva Isobel McGonagall we leave 80,000 Galleons thank you for being like a grandmother to our children and a godmother to James._

_To Luke and Daisy Evans we leave 3,000,000 Galleons thank you for being Lily's parents. Know that we love you._

_To Petunia Cassandra Evans we leave 4,000,000 Galleons (only if she divorces Vernon Dursley is that part to be filled)_

_To our nephew Dudley we leave a trust vault of 50,000 Galleons to re-fill each year on your birthday. We leave a farer 1,000,000 Galleons for when he comes of age._

_To our eldest son Sparrow Sirius Potter we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to re-fill each year on your birthday._

_To our daughter Johnna Jessamyn Potter we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to re-fill each year on your birthday._

_To our daughter Kaelea Lily Potter_ _we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to re-fill each year on your birthday._

_To our youngest son Harry James Potter we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to re-fill each year on your birthday._

_When they turn of age they will share their fortune evenly._

_The rest of our belongings are going to our children._

_In question of custody of our Quadruplets if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die. They are to be placed with one of the following people in the mentioned order._

_Petunia Cassandra Evans (As long as she divorces Vernon)_

_Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (Godfather)_

_Alice Susan Longbottom (Godmother)_

_Minerva Isobel McGonagall (James godmother)_

_Luke and Daisy Evans (Grandparents)_

_Andromeda Irma and Theodore Dereck Tonks (Family Friends)_

_**Signed **_

_**Lord James Charlus Potter**_

_**Lady Lily Rose Evans-Potter**_

_**Witness Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Witness Lord Hagok of the goblins**_

"Oh my god Sirius is innocent. I have to go to the Ministry after this and get him a trail", Minerva says shocked

"Will Sirius take them away from me?" Petunia asks afraid she was going to lose her nephews and nieces

"No Miss Evans. You divorced Mr Dursley. You will get to keep them. It is in their Will", Hagok says

"Thank you", Petunia says

"Can we take them to the vaults? And Miss Petunia Evans and Mr Dudley Evans needs their keys", Minerva says getting over her shock for the moment

"Here are your keys Miss Dursley. I will take you down to all your vaults now. Please follow me", Hagok says leading the way to the carts

The children loved the ride. Petunia didn't she was glad when they got to the vaults. Hagok opens Sparrow's first. There was piles of gold, silver and bronze.

"The gold are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the Bronze are Knuts", Minerva explains

"How much do you think we need?" Harry asks slyly

"300 Galleons and 100 Sickles and maybe 50 Knut's", Minerva replies

They each get the money from their vaults then go back up to the surface.

"Thank you for taking us", Johnna says to Hagok

"My please. My your gold flow", Hagok says

They leave and look to Professor McGonagall to wear to go next.

"To Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions", Minerva says leading the way

They each get a set of three plain work robes in black, one plain pointed hat black for day wear, one pair of dragon hide gloves and two winter cloaks black, silver fastenings.

"They will be ready in an hour", Madam Malkin's says

"Now to get your wands", Minerva says leading them away

"Where do we go?" Kaelea asks

"To Ollivander's there is no place better", Minerva says leading them into the shop

"I have been wondering when I would see you Miss's and Mr's Potter and you Mr Evans", Ollivander says

"How did he know about me?" Dudley asks his mother

"I don't know", Petunia says honesty

"Now who wants to go first?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Sparrow says stepping forward

Twenty minutes later he has a wand made up of Rowan Wood and Blue Phoenix Feather Core. Johnna goes next and gets a Pear Wand with White Phoenix Feather Core, Kaelea goes next and finds Red Wood and Red Phoenix Feather core. Harry then goes it takes him an hour to find the right wand but his was Holly with a Green Phoenix Feather Core.

"Now that leaves you Mr Evans", Ollivander says

Dudley gets a wand made out of Aspen and Yellow Phoenix Feather core.

"How much is all that?" Minerva asks

"10 Galleons each", Ollivander says smiling

They each hand over their Galleons and they are on their way again. The get their stuff for school before going to the Magical Menagerie. Kaelea gets a kneazle that she named Meadow. Johnna gets a kitten that she named Radar. The boys didn't get anything. Next they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Three owls land on the boys shoulders. White on Harry, Black on Sparrow and Brown on Dudley. They get them and name them: Hedwig for Harry's, Mystic for Sparrow's and Zeus for Dudley's.

When they were down Minerva takes them home.

"Thank you for taking us shopping Professor McGonagall" the quads say

"Thank you too Professor", Dudley says

"It was my pleasure. I will be back on the 1st of September to take you to the Hogwarts Express. Enjoy the rest of your summer", Minerva says apparating to the ministry of magic she had to get Sirius free…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


End file.
